Su yo de metal
by Forestral Face
Summary: Es como si el verdadero Haymitch hubiese estado todo éste rato tras siete muros de hierro, alcohol y cinismo y yo tan sólo hubiera acariciado la pared del primero de ellos. En cierto modo, él es como yo. Mi yo de metal se había encontrado con su yo de metal. Y no pude evitar preguntarme de qué es de lo que se esconde él. LEMON. Aberdeen.


**Nota: Se que no hay muchos seguidores de este pairing pero a mi me parecen muy tiernos juntos. Dos personas demasiado rotas por la vida, Katniss y Haymitch. Aberdeen. Lemon de ellos dos y una historia distinta a la del libro. Si no les gusta el pairing son libres de no leerlo. Ligeras o no tan ligeras variaciones del canon.**

1

El ataud casi negro en el que iba metido mi padre empezó a descender lentamente por la tumba cavada sin que yo pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. A mi lado, Prim vestida de luto lloraba, y mi madre estaba arrodillada en el suelo en un estado catatónico. Un cuadro tan tétrico como desolador.

Los accidentes en las minas no eran algo raro. Pasaban todo el tiempo. Veintitrés mineros muertos. Mi padre era uno de ellos.

Esa misma mañana se había despedido de las tres con su habitual sonrisa en la cara. Un leve beso a mi madre, otro a mí y otro a Prim mientras desayunábamos algo de queso de cabra con galletas. Resultaba irreal, como sacado de un drama televisivo. Sin embargo estaba pasando.

Anímicamente, fue duro, muy duro para todas el saber que no iba a volver nunca más. Económicamente fue más duro aún. Su sueldo y sus visitas al bosque eran lo que nos mantenía a flote, aunque nuestra situación era aún precaria.

El gobierno nos entregó una condecoración para honrar el servicio realizado por mi padre y una caja con alimentos. Los estiramos todo lo que pudimos y cuando por fin se acabaron, la incertidumbre sobre cómo alimentarnos a nosotros se hizo presente. Mi madre a penas salía de su habitación. No nos hablaba, no nos miraba. No reaccionaba ante nada.

Llegué a pasarme días enteros gritándole y abofeteándola para hacerla volver en sí. Nada funcionaba y Prim y yo no teníamos nada que echanos a la boca.

La di por perdida un buen día en el que decidí ser yo quien tomara las riendas de nuestra vida de nuevo. Tenía que sacar a mi hermana adelante. Salí de la habitación con la determinación de no volver a perdonarla jamás.

Ese día pedí mis primeras tesela. Yo tenía quince años.

2

En el Quemador todos los comerciantes siguen su rutina. La crisis también ha afectado al lugar. Y es que el señor Hawthorne, que era uno de los cazadores oficiales del distrito también murió en la misma explosión que se cobró la vida de mi padre. Sin ellos, ya no podía negociar, no podía cambiar la carne de caza por otras cosas.

Sae la Grasienta ya no puede hacer su estupenda sopa de perro salvaje. Ni siquiera quedan ratas en el distrito que podamos comernos. Debemos haberlas cazado todas.

A veces pienso que mi padre debería haberme enseñado a cazar. A usar su arco. Podría estar ahora mismo en el bosque continuando con su labor. Él decía que no quería meterme en problemas, que si él se la jugaba, pues el traspaso estaba penado con la muerte, no quería poner en peligro mi seguridad. Me llegó a llevar con él alguna vez, pero no lo hacía a menudo.

Le tengo que agradecer a Lady el que no nos hayamos muerto de hambre. Su leche forma una parte fundamental de nuestra dieta y la que sobra la cambio por otras cosas, como huevos o harina. Busco al señor que suele cambiarme los huevos por la leche pero no lo encuentro hoy.

- ¿Buscas a Merrick? -Dice Kelly, una vecina de la Veta que suele estar en el Quemador- No lo verás hoy. Está enfermo.

- ¿Y qué hago ahora? -Digo molesta.

Pensaba preparar algo con ellos para la cena. No puedo aparecer por casa con las manos vacías.

- Ven. Te compro esa leche.

- ¿Qué me das? -Pregunto.

- Si está fresca, cinco créditos.

Dejo escapar un silbido.

- Qué generosa, la vendo a dos créditos normalmente. Y sí, está fresquísima. Recién ordeñada.

Kelly se mete la mano en el bolsillo y me lanza la reluciente moneda, la cual yo recojo en el aire.

- Si está buena te encargaré más. Estoy harta de la leche cortada que nos traen desde el Distrito 10. Parece que nos mandan lo peor a nosotros... cosa que por otro lado no me extrañaría.

- Si me vas a pagar cinco créditos siempre, te la guardo a ti toda. -Digo.

Ella se sienta sobre la mesa.

- Si hago un buen negocio, sí, te los pagaré a eso. Sé que está a dos créditos, pero también sé por lo que tú y tu hermana están pasando. Tu padre me regaló nueces más de una vez pues no siempre he tenido la suerte de tener dinero para comer si quiera. Es mi forma de devolverle el favor a tu familia.

En verdad, nos ayudamos entre todos en la Veta. Somos como una gran familia.

Es entonces cuando me fijo en la mesa detrás de ella. Está vacía.

- ¿Qué tipo de negocios haces?

Ella me intriga. La gente de la Veta rumorea al respecto, al parecer sus negocios eran algo no muy bien visto. Y sin embargo, se podía permitir pagarme más del doble por mi mercancía. Sonaba bien.

- Créeme, Katniss si te digo que prefieres no saberlo.

3

Aún con los trueques que hacemos, vivir se hace difícil. He vuelto a pedir teselas, y hasta me he visto tentada en sacar alguna a nombre de Prim, pero me he reprimido. Para mi próxima cosecha tendré ahí al menos cincuenta papeletas. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No puedo trabajar en las minas hasta que no tenga los dieciocho y a las chicas nos es más dificil entrar ahí.

- Dime cómo lo haces para ganar tanto. -Inquiero a Kelly, unas semanas después de aquel encuentro.

Ella suelta una risotada y da una calada a su cigarrillo antes de soltar el humo hacia arriba.

- Ya te dije. Prefieres no saberlo.

Pero luego me mira a los ojos y siento como que me comprende. Sabe de mi situación en casa, y sabe todas las teselas que hemos tenido que pedir.

- Vendo amor y carne.

- Amor y carne. -Repito.

¿Se podía vender el amor?

- Una forma bonita de decir que me acuesto con hombres por dinero.

- ¿Por cuánto dinero?

- Veinte créditos la noche.

En mi cabeza, empecé a hacer cálculos mentales. Veinte créditos la noche, eran doscientos créditos en diez días, que eran seiscientos créditos al mes. Imaginándolo, mi mandíbula se aflojó.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para vender amor y carne yo también?

-Criatura, tienes quince años. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? No te vayas por éste camino.

-Se gana mucho. -Respondo.

-Se pierde más. Mucho más.

¿Qué podía perder? En mi cabeza, todo parecían ventajas. Dinero. Ganaría mucho dinero y no tendríamos que pedir más teselas. Prim no tendría que pedir y yo tampoco tendría que pedir más.

- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

- No es algo que yo pueda decidir, Katniss No es tan fácil. Tú sin embargo, tienes elección.

- Puedo elegir entre morirme de hambre, pedir más teselas aún condenándome a los juegos o condenar a mi hermana. Cada opción parece peor que la anterior. Muéstrame.

Kelly me mira sin decir nada por lo que me parece una eternidad.

- ¿Eres vírgen?

- Sí -Respondo.

- Por tu virginidad puedes obtener hasta ciento cincuenta créditos.

- ¡Ciento cincuenta! -Grito asombrada.

Imagino todas las cosas que podría hacer con todo ese dinero.

- Ciento cincuenta. -Asegura.- Si no te echas atrás, puedo buscarte a un cliente. Aunque seas inexperta, muchos pagan fortunas por estrenar a una chica. No tienes por qué seguir en ésto después si no quieres. Pero ese dinero te ayudaría a ti y a tu familia.

De nuevo no me lo pensé. No había nada que pensar.

- Hazlo, por favor.

4

El jefe de los agentes de la paz, el jefe Raven, fue mi primer cliente. Un hombre alto y fornido rapado al cero.

Mientras me desnudaba, me contó que tenía familia. Estaban en el Distrito 2 y sólo los veía en fechas importantes. Me dijo que odiaba éste lugar y que estaba deseando que lo destinaran a otro. Fue simpático conmigo.

Superé mi pudor pensando en el dinero que iba a recibir después. Tras desnudarme, me hizo sentarme en su regazo, y delicadamente, me embadurnó el cuerpo con aceite.

Me dijo lo bonita que era, lo linda que era mi piel bronceada y mi cabello largo y liso. También me dio mi primer beso. Él estaba especialmente orgulloso de que fuera con él. Fue raro. Saborear la boca de alguien más es extraño, el sabor de la saliva ajena lo es. Sentir cómo tu lengua se entrelaza con la suya lo es más aún.

También me besó, acarició y lamió entera. Sus manos eran grandes, casi el triple que las mías, me sentía como una muñeca entre ellas. Empezó por mi cuello, luego mis pechos, mi estómago y finalmente mis muslos. Tras eso me puso sobre la cama, me pidió que me colocase a cuatro patas, sacó el miembro de su pantalón y me penetró.

Dí el grito de mi vida.

Él me dijo que era normal que me doliera. La primera vez siempre dolía. A pesar de sonar comprensivo, no aflojó el ritmo. Kelly me aconsejó que pretendiera estar disfrutándolo mucho, pero era imposible. Cada vez que lo sentía moverse en mí me dolía como una puñalada, pero apreté los dientes y pensé en las ciento cincuenta monedas.

Unos minutos después, todo terminó. El general Raven comenzó a jadear ruidosamente. Pude notar cómo llegaba al orgasmo para luego dejarse caer sobre mí. Kelly me habló de eso, me dijo que lo notaría. Luego me ordenó incorporarme y me dio una toalla para que me limpiara. Me dijo que había estado exquisita y que había valido cada crédito que me iba a dar.

Salí de su casa con tres billetes de cincuenta créditos en el bolsillo. Mamá aún no se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dejé de molestarme por ella, y aunque vender mi primera vez fue mi decisión, no podía evitar culparla un poco. No tendría que haber llegado a ésta situación si ella no se hubiera roto. Escondí el dinero y me lo fui gastando poco a poco en lo que creí conveniente.

Estuve dolorida durante una semana, pero gracias a eso, Prim pudo empezar la escuela con zapatos nuevos.

5

Mi cumpleaños ha pasado y la cosecha también. Ya no quiero ni pensar la de papeles que debe haber ahí dentro, pero la buena noticia es que ni yo ni mi hermana hemos tenido que pedir más teselas.

Le gusté tanto al general Raven que corrió la voz y pronto había muchos hombres buscándome. Decidí seguir en el negocio pues una vez que mi dinero inicial se fue, no sabía qué más hacer.

Tuve que aumentar mi precio a cuarenta monedas, porque no quería hacerle la competencia a Kelly ni a las otras mujeres después de todo lo que me enseñaron. Soy de las más jóvenes, y eso se paga porque la juventud sólo se tiene una vez. Es lo que dijo Kelly. Me han dado la bienvenida a su campo con los brazos abiertos y no se lo podría agradecer más.

Con cada noche en la que les vendo mi amor y mi carne, aprendo un poco más. Ya soy experta en complacer a mis clientes. No todos ellos me agradan, pero desde que subí el precio, todos son bastante decentes. Tengo menos pero son mejores. Y aunque casi nunca me contratan chicos guapos, porque seamos realistas, un chico guapo tiene amor gratuito cuando quiere, no me quejo.

Ya me sé todos los juegos que les gusta a cada uno, todas las posturas y actitudes que quieren que tenga. Algunos quieren que sea buena e inocente, otros mala y grosera. Algunos me azotan y quieren que pretenda una violación, otros quieren que les azote, que les hable sucio y los trate mal. Casi todos mis clientes son agentes de la paz. Son quienes al fin y al cabo tienen más poder adquisitivo en éste distrito tan pobre. También algún hijo de mercaderes que ha oído de mí y quiere estrenarse, algún que otro curioso.

Y con cada uno de ellos, pretendo que estoy disfrutando al máximo. Eso les gusta. Jadeo ruidosamente, me contosiono, grito sus nombres. Y aunque en verdad no esté sintiendo nada, hacer como que estoy gozando es parte de la experiencia.

Mi madre ya ha salido de su trance, creo que lo sabe pero no me ha hecho preguntas. Si lo sabe, no dice nada. Sólo me pareció que de hace algún tiempo es algo más fría conmigo. Pero quizá algo en ella ha cambiado desde que mi padre se fue.

6

- ¡Parece que Sae la Grasienta vuelve a tener estofado de perro! -Dice Kelly triunfal.

- Ésto hay que celebrarlo. Yo invito. -Digo acercándome con ellas a su puesto.

Compro un tazón para mí, otro para Kelly y otro para Aileen.

- Al parecer el hijo del señor Hawthorne ha vuelto al bosque como hacía su padre. Es bueno. -Comenta. -Deja las trampas escondidas por ahí en la mañana, y cuando vuelve están a rebosar de animales.

Cada uno se busca ganarse la vida como sea. Recuerdo a Gale en el funeral conjunto de los mineros fallecidos. Su madre fue muy luchadora, y tomó un trabajo lavando la ropa ennegrecida de los mineros. Con cuatro hijos, no podía permitirse caer en el estado en el que mi madre cayó. No es que mi madre pudiera permitírselo pero hubiera sido peor para mí con tres hermanos en lugar de una. En ese momento sentí rabia porque mi padre nunca me enseñara. Creo que todo hubiera pasado de forma distinta si él me hubiera enseñado. Por fuerte, Kelly me ayudó. No sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin ella.

Nos tomamos nuestro almuerzo en silencio. Saboreando cada cucharada como si fuera la última vez que comiésemos estofado de perro de Sae. Lo extrañé.

Ésta noche me han contratado para una fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los agentes. Voy a necesitar fuerzas.

7

Kelly me da un codazo.

- Mira quién vino.

Al mirar veo a Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre en nuestro distrito y que año tras año, se encarga de hacer el ridículo en la ceremonia de la cosecha.

- Debe de haberse quedado sin combustible. -Dice Aileen ahogando una risa.- He estado en su casa, da auténtico asco. Pero deja una buena propina.

- ¿Cómo de buena? -Pregunto. De repente estoy interesada.

- Eres una chica ambiciosa tú. ¿No crees?

En el momento en que Aileen mencionó sobre la propina, lo miré con interés mientras negociaba con Ripper la venta de unas cuantas botellas de licor. Solía estar borracho aunque en éste instante estaba sobrio. Se habría quedado sin alcohol, sino no habría venido a comprar más.

Cuatro profesionales. Ese tipo se había cepillado a cuatro malditos profesionales cuando estuvo en la Arena. Los había matado con esas mismas manos con las que le entregaba el dinero a Ripper. De repente me intrigaba.

Lo miré fijamente, usando mi mirada más provocativa hasta que cuando terminó su compra, él se fijó en mí. Estando en compañía de Kelly y Aileen supuse que ya se hacía una idea de quién era, y a qué me dedicaba. Cuando me di cuenta que había mordido el anzuelo, sonreí. Kelly y Aileen se retiraron para dejarme espacio por si acababa todo en trato.

- ¿Quieres comprarme algo, Vencedor? -Le digo con voz sugerente cuando premeditadamente él pasa por mi lado.

Él mira la mesa en la que estoy apoyada, parpadeando varias veces, haciendo énfasis en lo vacía que está.

- No veo que estés vendiendo nada.

- Vendo amor. ¿Quieres comprarme un poco?

- Dicen... que el amor que puede comprarse no es amor. ¿No lo sabías?

- Todo puede comprarse y venderse si se tiene la suficiente cantidad de dinero. -Afirmo.- Todo tiene un precio.

Haymitch ríe y me repasa con su mirada.

- ¿Y a cuánto dices que vendes ese amor tuyo?

- Cuarenta créditos.

- Cuarenta créditos... -Repite silbando.- Debe de ser el mejor de la Tierra entonces. ¿No estarás intentando timar a éste pobre borracho? Porque si no estoy equivocado... tus amigas, las de ahí fuera no lo venden tan caro.

No sé si intenta regatearme o tomarme el pelo, pero yo no permito ninguna de las dos opciones.

- La calidad se paga. -Susurro inclinándome hacia él.

- Tú ganas. -Dice levantando las manos al aire.- ¿Sabes donde vivo?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Pues allí te espero. Ésta noche. Y más vale que tu amor valga cada uno de esos céntimos.

8

Cuando me ducho seguido, mi madre se pone de mal humor. Quizá ya sabe que lo hago cuando tengo trabajo y no le gusta que Prim me haga preguntas cuando me ve salir. Yo por supuesto no le digo. Agarro mi caja con mis herramientas sin despedirme y salgo de casa.

Los Abernathy solían vivir aquí en la Veta. Hay historias circulando de cómo Snow los mató tras su victoria. De hecho, tras él hay una gran leyenda negra. Mucha gente opina que es como no tener vencedor ninguno, ya que la mayoría del tiempo está ausente, abandonado a su embriaguez.

Es un sitio elegante, la Villa de los Vencedores. Cada casa es más imponente que la anterior. Es una pena que todas estén cerradas menos la suya. Quizá se siente solo al no tener vecinos. No sé si me gustaría vivir así.

La puerta está abierta. Paso sin llamar y la cierro tras de mí. Lo primero en lo que me fijo, es que los rumores sobre el estado de su vivienda, no sólo son ciertos, sino que se quedan cortos.

Jamás en mi vida vi un sitio tan desordenado. Hay basura por todos lados. Bolsas, botellas vacías, objetos rotos. Además, el suelo está pegajoso en ciertas zonas. El olor tampoco es agradable.

Ya puede dejar una muy buena propina.

- ¿Haymitch?

Ya empiezo a pensar que está tirado en alguna parte enmedio de un coma etílico cuando paso al salón y lo veo sentado en el sofá con la misma ropa de la mañana. Camiseta blanca con adornos grises y pantalón tejano.

- Bienvenida a mi mansión, linda. Siéntete como en casa.

Yo aún estoy alucinando con el tamaño de la casa. Mi casa entera podría ser tan grande como éste salón. Si estuviera mejor cuidada sería perfecta. Pero he estado en sitios peores.

- Bonita decoración.

- Es la última moda en el Capitolio. Vén, acompáñame.

Él da unos golpecitos al sofá, justo a su lado.

Haymitch agarra la botella y me sirve un vaso de licor. No es el mismo que el que le compró a Ripper sino una botella etiquetada que se ve bastante cara. Y me alegra porque el licor de Ripper es horroroso. Damos un trago a la vez.

- No está mal. -Digo. -¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No. Sólo preguntaba.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco.

Y de repente siento como si él hubiera aceptado el trato por cortesía. Pero las razones son algo que a mí no me importa. Es la propina por lo que estoy aquí. Tal vez le guste hacer una buena acción de vez en cuando. Eso de que en la Veta nos ayudamos todos.

Cruzamos un par de frases más. Nada demasiado trascendental, tan sólo chismes sobre la gente del Quemador. Apuro mi vaso de un trago y él me lo vuelve a llenar. Para ese entonces ya me siento algo más animada. Haymitch sin embargo, parece cansado.

- ¿Aún no? -Insisto.

No me gustaría llegar a casa muy tarde.

- Tu impaciencia está empezando a irritarme un poco. Todo se hará cuando yo diga, para eso soy un cliente que paga.

- Es la primera vez que me contratan para hablar y beber.

- No te voy a descontar las copas de la paga. Considérate afortunada y disfrútalas. No comparto mis provisiones más preciadas con todo el mundo.

- Qué honor. No eres el único que me ha invitado a cosas caras.

Da otro trago, y me mira como diciéndome que espere a que termine. Que tiene una réplica para mí ansiando salir de sus labios.

-Creo que he cambiado de idea. Te voy a descontar todo lo que te tomes.

-¡No es justo! Esas cosas se hablan antes.

-Pues entonces deja de incordiar.

-De acuerdo pues.

Tras un silencio en el que me dedico a dar sorbos a mi vaso, él rompe el hielo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Por qué vendo amor? -Aclaro.

- Aha.

- Porque se vende a buen precio. Y sinceramente, si pido más teselas hay bastantes posibilidades de que acabes siendo mi mentor, o el de mi hermana. Y dicen que no se te da muy bien, no quiero morir.

- ¿Teselas? -Dice él frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciseis.

Él se pone algo nervioso.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. Pensé que tendrías como veinte. Dieciseis... ¿Sabes cuantos tengo yo?

Hago un cálculo mental. Si él ganó el Vasallaje con mi edad, y han pasado casi veintidos años, Haymitch debe de tener...

- Treinta y siete. -Digo tras un rato.- Yo también me pensé que tendrías más. En verdad mis clientes suelen tener más o menos tu edad.

Lo veo quedarse pensativo un rato, quizá debatiéndose entre echarme a la calle o no hacer nada. No puedo permitir que me mande a casa. Necesito ese dinero. Ésta vez soy yo quien agarra la botella y rellena los vasos.

- La edad es solo un número. -Digo.- Tú tenías mi edad cuando mataste a cuatro profesionales. ¿No? Si no los hubieras matado, no habrías vivido. Y a mí me pasa igual... lo hago porque si no lo hiciera, mi familia lo pasaría mal. No es tan distinto. O sí. Creo que es peor dar muerte que amor a aquel que pueda permitírselo.

- Me parece bien -Contesta. Haymitch toma los dos vasos, me pasa el mío, brindamos y bebemos todos de un trago-. Vamos arriba.

9

- ¿Quieres desvestirme tú o lo hago yo? -Pregunto una vez llegamos al cuarto.

- Lo que quieras. Perdona el desorden por cierto, no esperaba visita.

El dormitorio de Haymitch está en el mismo estado que el resto de la casa, aunque al menos la cama estaba limpia, cubierta por una manta de piel blanca.

- Lo he hecho en sitios peores -Digo.

- ¿Cual ha sido el peor?

- Hmm... el callejón junto a la carnicería tras los cubos de basura.

- ¿Con el carnicero? Esa es buena. Espero que no lo sepa su señora -Dice con sorna.

- Con su hijo. Sus amigos pusieron todos un poco para que se pudiera estrenar conmigo. No duró ni un minuto.

Haymitch suelta una risotada.

- Lo molestaré con eso la próxima vez.

- ¡No lo hagas! Se supone que es secreto.

- Los secretos no existen en este distrito de alcahuetes.

- Cierto. ¿En serio no prefieres hacerlo tú?

- Hazlo tú. -Dice sentándose en un sillón.- Yo te miraré.

Un striptease. Puedo hacer eso. Aunque no era algo que me pidieran mucho. Antes de comenzar, me descalzo. Con movimientos sensuales, me desabrocho el pantalón y dejo que cayera al suelo. Luego doy un paso fuera de él y me quito la camiseta. Él me observaba con atención aunque no puedo descifrar lo que está pensando. Se ve más como si estuviera viendo algo medianamente interesante en la televisión. Me senté sobre él dándole la espalda y me deshice del sostén antes de levantarme de nuevo y bajarme las braguitas para quedarme desnuda frente a él.

- ¿Quieres ponerme aceite?

- Déjame ver cómo lo haces tú.

Jamás había estado con alguien tan pasivo. No me desagradaba, era innovador tener la iniciativa de esa manera. Era diferente.

- Como desees.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, saqué el aceite de masaje de mi bolso y me volví a sentar en su regazo desnuda. Lentamente, me embadurné de aceite, primero los brazos, luego mi pecho, luego el resto de mi cuerpo hasta que la tenue luz de la lamparilla se refleja en mi cuerpo, dándole un aspecto pulido. Cuando terminé, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él rodeó mi cintura con los suyos.

- ¿Con besos o sin besos? -Susurro muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Vale lo mismo?

- Sí.

- Con besos.

Y eso es lo que hago. Lo beso primero tímidamente. Un roce de labios para ver cómo responde. Luego otros cada vez más largos, más apasionados, más húmedos. Encadenados los unos con los otros. Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, explorando mutuamente nuestros labios, lengua y boca. Yo lo atraigo hacia mí, intentando hacerlo ir más allá hasta que comprendo que eso podría no suceder. Se resiste pasivamente a tomar un papel más activo. Me muevo un poco, acoplándome mejor a su cuerpo para ver si siento el bulto de su entrepierna. Lo siento. Al menos está erecto. He cumplido el primer objetivo.

Incorporándome, jalo de su brazo hacia arriba, haciéndolo pararse. Termino de bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior y lo empujo para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama, donde me pongo sobre él. Cuando le quito la camiseta y lo obligo a tumbarse, es cuando veo la enorme y horrenda cicatriz. Una franja de piel rosada en la que se pueden ver las marcas de los puntos que usaron para suturarla. Comienza en su costado izquierdo, pasa por debajo de su ombligo y termina en el lado derecho. Y entonces recuerdo la final del Vasallaje. Vagamente y sin detalles, porque no es el momento. La profesional abrió su abdomen de un tajo con su hacha. Repartidas por su cuerpo hay otras cicatrices similares más pequeñas. Fue una carnicería aquella pelea.

Recorro la cicatriz con los dedos, aún sin poder terminar de creer su historia. Haymitch de verdad vivió todo eso. No ganó los Juegos por casualidad. Luchó por su vida. Luchó por vivir, por salir de ahí.

- ¿No te gusta? -Responde él.

Yo no respondo. Por un instante soy consciente de a quién tengo delante. No es al borracho del Distrito 12. No es quien año tras año, convierte al distrito en el hazmerreír nacional apareciendo ebrio en el escenario el día de la Cosecha. Es el único superviviente de un duelo de cuarenta y ocho personas, un asesino por necesidad. Un Vencedor. Y lo tenía a mi lado en éstos momentos tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

- Colócate en el centro.- Él obedece y yo me monto sobre él a horcajadas, introduciendo su miembro en mí con la ayuda de mi mano.

Cuando está bien insertado, tomo sus manos y las coloco en mi caderas. Comienzo a subir y bajar, lentamente. Mis entrañas arden con una intensidad que nunca lo habían hecho y que va en aumento.

Se siente bien. Me quema. Y suelto un gemido. Es difícil contenerse. Aumento el ritmo. Subiendo y bajando. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. Se siente mejor. Sigo tomando velocidad, sigo gimiendo cada vez más alto. Que no acabe, que no acabe nunca. Mi movimiento ya es frenético, mis gemidos son casi gritos. El ardor fogoso que me embriaga, demasiado como para soportarlo. Grito su nombre. Lo grito tan fuerte que temo que lo oigan en todo el distrito. Después siento que él me agarra más fuerte. Por fin pasa a la acción aunque sea levemente, clavándome las uñas en la piel, y mi placer alcanza su punto más alto sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo o retrasarlo. Como una ola. O tal vez un tsunami.

Me oigo gritar a mí misma más fuerte que nunca. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona involuntariamente. Me agarro a la manta y la retuerzo porque no me siento capaz de soportar tanto placer. A la misma vez que lo siento a él comenzar a jadear, y un chorro su líquido inunda mi interior.

Abro los ojos, aún sin poder coordinar mis movimientos, algo aturdida. Las réplicas del terremoto que acaba de sacudirme entera. Un minuto después, aún no me he repuesto. Pero como puedo me retiro torpemente y me dejo caer a su lado, esperando a que mi respiración se normalice y mi corazón deje de latir como loco.

- Sabes... sí que vales esas cuarenta monedas. -Me susurra. Un rato después lo oigo roncar. Se ha dormido, y aunque aún no me ha pagado, pero me siento mal despertándolo.

Me acomodo a su lado y saco la manta de piel sobre la que se ha dormido. Con ella nos tapo a los dos.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

He tenido sexo con éste hombre, y aún siento como si jamás hubiera hablado con él. Como si el verdadero Haymitch hubiese estado todo éste rato tras siete muros de hierro, alcohol y cinismo y yo tan sólo hubiera acariciado la pared del primero de ellos. En cierto modo es como yo. Cuando salgo de casa para encontrarme con un cliente, siempre me pongo mi armadura. Mi yo de metal. Y ese yo de metal puede reconocer a otro. Ahora mismo ha pasado. No he tenido sexo con Haymitch. Sino con su otro yo. Su yo de metal.

Y no puedo evitar preguntarme de qué se esconde él.

- ¿De qué te escondes, Haymitch? -Susurro viéndolo dormir.


End file.
